Dreams Come True
by Chi1
Summary: It's been five long years.....(I know,bad summary.Rating's for later in the story.Finally put up ch.2!Please R&R!!!!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own CCS or anything that has to do with it.It belongs to clamp.Please dont sue,all i own is $2.37 and my stuff,which isn't that valuable.^_^  
This is my first fanfic i've ever wrote,so please be nice!^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Dreams Come True~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
As the alarm clock wen't off,I slowly awoke from my dream.A dream that will never come true.The day when my one and only true love,Li Syaoran,would come back to Japan.Just the thought of him never coming back tore my heart into pieces,but I just had to snap back into reality.  
He's never coming back  
Well,at least that's what i think.It's been five long years since the last time I saw him,but i've learned to live.  
  
I turned off my alarm clock and slowly got out of bed."Oi,it's too early......."I said as I walked to my dresser.I got my clothes out of my dresser and put them on while I walked to my bathroom.  
As I looked at myself in the mirror, I realized how much I changed since the fourth grade.I now had medium lenght hair,but still had the same bangs.My face,as my Father would say,had gotten a more mature look.Of course I had developed more into a woman.My Father say's I look like an angel,just like my Mother did.I always smile when he says that,because I know my Mother was a very beautiful woman.  
  
I smiled as I thought to myself,while getting ready for the day.Unlike back then,I wasn't really ever late for school.Plus now that Toya was living with Yukito,I had no one to rush me to school.Other than Tomoyo,who always calls me in the morning to make sure it's okay to come to my house,so we can walk to school together.  
  
Tomoyo still kind of looks the same as she did back then.She always keeps her hair the exact same length,except for in the eigth grade,when she cut it three inches shorter.It kind of freaks me out,but she's my best friend.I'm not going to stop liking her because of her hair,that's so stupid.Anyways,she still has the same bangs that she had back then.Of course,like all young ladies,she developed into more of a woman.She's also slightly bigger than me,if you know what I mean.  
Unlike me though,she still hasn't lost hope.She always tries to convince me that Li will come back,but I stopped believing that in the eight grade.  
  
*sigh* She's so lucky.She's going out with her true love,Eriol.I can't even hear my loves voice...  
Eriol still looks the same,just taller and uses contacts.I must admit,he is cute,but not as cute as Li.  
And just in time,the phone rings.  
"Moshi-moshi,Kinomoto residence."  
"Hi Sakura-chan,are you ready to go??"  
"Hai Tomoyo-chan."  
"Ok,I'll come over right now."  
"Alright,Sayonara!"  
"Sayonara"  
  
After I hung up the phone,I went downsatirs to eat a poptart and wait for Tomoyo.As I was walking down the stairs,Kero came flying right next to me."Ohayo,Sakura."  
I look at him and smile,"Ohayo." When we came to the end of the stairs,Kero asked,"Can you make me a poptart too?" "Hai Kero-chan,just make sure you stay in my room until I come home,ok?" "Ok"He said as he flew up to my room.  
  
I opend the poptart bag and put two cherry flavored poptarts the toaster.Then I sat down and packed my school bag neatly by my shoes.As soon as the poptarts were done,I took one up to Kero on a little plate,placed it on my dresser,and said good bye to Kero.Then the doorbell rang as soon as I finished my poptart.I got up,grabbed my bag,put on my shoes,and opend the door to see Tomoyo standing there smiling at me.  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan."  
As soon as I shut my door,I asked"Well,you're awfully happy this morning." "well,"Tomoyo started"Eriol called me and told me that he had a premonition about Li.He said that Li was going to come back VERY soon."  
I stopped"He's not coming back"  
"Why do you think that?You know he loves you and-"  
I cut her off"If he loved me,he would've came back a long time ago."  
  
And that was the last thing said until we got to school.  
  
When I got to my locker,I heared a group of girls chatting.  
"Hey,did you hear??"  
"No,hear what??"  
"You haven't heared??All the girls are talking about it.Well,there's supossed to be a young man from China transferring into Mrs.Takeuchi's class today."  
  
My heart skipped a beat.'Can it be??Has Li finally come back to Japan??' then I figured'No,he can't.It can't be him.Eriol can't be right,can he??Well,I guess I'll find out in class since Mrs.Takeuchi is my first teacher of the day.'I thought as I grabbed my stuff for class.  
  
  
Well,that's it for now.If you think that it was good,please review!  
And like I said before,  
This IS my first fanfic I wrote ever so be a little nice to me.^_^ 


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer-As I said before, I do not own CCS or any of it's characters.Please don't sue because I only have $4. well, R&R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meeting~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Oh my god.....I can't go in there! What if it IS him?? I don't know what I'd do if I saw him again.... Well, if we were alone I'd probably run up to him and hug him,but in school...I don't know what I'm going to do.::  
  
As I stood outside the door to my classroom thinking,Eriol looked over at me,and I guess he could tell I was really nervous. He just looked at me and smiled.It gave me a little confidence,so I finally got to my seat(which was right next to Eriol) and put my stuff down.When I did that,I realized that the ONLY seat avaliable in the class was right behind mine.  
"Just like before...." I said with a slight smile on my face.Eriol just looked at the desk right behind mine and smiled "I told you he would come back,just like Tomoyo said to you too.Yet you never believed either of us."  
I could tell I was blushing, but I just ignored what Eriol said and was thinking only about Li,when Mrs.Takeuchi came into the classroom.  
"Class!! I'm sure you've all heard of the new foriegn exchange student from China" Mrs.Takeuchi announced.  
"Come on in."  
My heart skipped a beat as I saw the door open. As soon as he walked in,ALL the girls started chatting about him.  
He stil had hid messy brown hair,and his bright amber eyes.He was more muscular,but not too muscular,just perfect.^_^  
"Ok Minna-san! I'd like you all to meet Li Syaoran. Li......where can you sit?Oh,right there behind ms.Kinomoto in the back."  
As soon as Mrs.Takeuchi said my name,my eyes locked with his.Beautiful amber eyes with emerald.  
While he was walking by me to sit down,we never let our eyes leave one anothers.It was like some sort of trance.A trance I wished I could stay in forever.Too bad it ended when he sat down right behind me.  
"Hello Sakura-kun,sorry it took me so long to get back to you..." He whispered in my ear. Hearing his voice sent small shivers down my spine (which didn't feel bad at all) God,I love hearing his voice again. I love seeing him again.I LOVE HIM!  
  
".....It-It's ok.....Hey can you come over to my house after school??" I aked him nervoulsy,and quietly.  
"Yeah,that's sounds great.Do you still live in the same house??"  
"Hai.Well,uh.. see you then." I said right before class had REALLY begun.  
  
And just to my luck,we have all the same classes. During classes,we just mainly stared at eachother,and kinda got in trouble for it from a few of the teachers.And before i knew it,classes were over and it was time to go home.  
  
::Oh my GOD!!! He's comming over to my house in a few!! what in the hell am I going to do?!?!?!?!?:: I thought to myself,panic rushing over me.I was suddenlt jolted out of my thoughts when a hand came upon my shoulder. I turned around only to see Li standing there,smiling at me.   
  
I could tell I was blushing,because he kind of giggled (in a guy way) at the way I was acting to him.  
"Come on Sakura-kun,let's go to your house now." "Hai,Syaoran-kun."  
  
We kind of walked home in silence,just enjoying eachothers company.When we got to my house,I started to panic.I didn't know what we were going to do at my house AND we're all ALONE! Even kero's gone,but I have no idea about where he could be.....  
  
I quickley snapped out of my day-dream about all the things that COULD happen,and I was probably blushing like crazy.But I didn't feel that bad because so was Li.( I dont have to explain what we were thinking,do I??)  
  
When we entered my house,Li automatically wen't straight for my couch and sat down,looking away. "Is anyone else here right now??"  
I acted like I didn't already know,so I wen't to my calendar and checked if anyone else was home.  
"Ummmmmm........................Nope! Not for a long time now........" I said,kind of blushing. "Oh.....o-okay." He said.I didn't even have to look at him,I could tell he was blushing.Knowing that kinda made me even happier than I was, if that's possible.  
"Would you like me to get you anything??"  
"Ummm.....no,that's okay....." Li said."Thanks anyways,Sakura-kun" "Oh,your welcome" I said while looking over at him. He was just sitting there,looking at the floor.  
::HHHHHHmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm......................what should I do now??? OH ,I know!!::  
"Hey Li-kun??? Do you want to go up to my room to listen to music and study for that big test comming up in math??" I asked him.  
"Uhhh...............sure,i guess." He said as he got up and grabbed his stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- GOMEN-NASAI!!! I'm sooo sorry that it took so long just to write this little thing.I've been so busy lately that it's taken me so long to even go online! Ya know,star testing and the normal busy life of a teenager^^;;  
If you wan't me to write more,Review please or i'll feel like it's not good enough to write. Thank you for all of those who did! 


End file.
